


Female Warriors

by VortexEye



Series: Female Warriors | Team Day and Team Night [1]
Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexEye/pseuds/VortexEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Vol4, CH#9) When it was planned that Sun was too absorb the dark magic, it was definitely not planned to have 'Team Day' nor 'Team Night' sucked from the past to the present. So who are they? Well, they're the first Holy Knights of course! Though there's a slight problem here… they're female... all of them... So let's sit back and watch the hilarity unfold! Warning: T for occasion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue| No matter what, never mess with Team Day

**1| Beginners guide to the duties of a Knight**

**Prologue| No matter what, never mess with Team Day**

***Helios Honor POV***

 

I couldn’t believe it! I just couldn’t believe that Fair would agree to something like this, without my, the leader of our team, opinion.

I sighed. To be honest, I was only the team leader in name, but still…

Our team –the renowned ‘Team Day’– were working as _maids **– Maids for crying out loud–**_ in this strange church because of Fair…she’s too kind, **_way_ too kind** for her own good! Normally, I wouldn’t really get so big-headed about our strength and all –that was ‘Lone Wolfs’ job– but…this…it’s…it’s just **completely ridicules!** We’re supposed to be training for the upcoming Adventurer’s Tournament!

Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m not pissed at Fair, I’m pissed at that Pope guy. I just **_know_** he tricked her!

_Damn it!_

Sighing, I surveyed the clean hall.

_Finally, it took me a whole hour to wash the floor!_

I was about to start with the next one –the main hall of the ‘Sanctuary of Light’, I think it was called– when someone barged through the side door, causing the piece of wood to creak as it swung against its hinges. Instinctively, I brought my hand to the hilt of my sword before relaxing it once I realized it was Chikus Blaze.

Chikus Blaze…he was one of the Knight-Captains at the church –don’t ask me why they have Knight-Captains in a church, or even Knights ‘cuz _nothing_ in this place makes **any** sense to me– who were apparently a big deal here.

It seemed as if he was talking to me but I was only snapped out of my inner-thoughts when he grabbed my arm and started pulling me with him to who knows where.

“Hey, wait a min-“ I began, only to be cut off, something that usually happened to me when I was talking with Flare.

“We need to go quickly! You’re the only one with enough holy magic to stop it” he stated, letting of my wrist once we walked outside.

_Huh? Holy magic? And didn’t they tell me to just clean the halls until one of the Vice-Captains comes to dismiss me?_

_Oh well, fighting sure seems better than cleaning, any day._

We sprinted through what seemed to be a garden when a loud voice roared, followed by multiple screams.

“What was that?” I asked, puzzled.

“I already told you, they’re attacking the citizens but there aren’t enough knights to hold them.”

In my mind, the only words I heard were ‘attacking the citizens’ and without thinking I sped off towards the commotion.

The church sure was a lot bigger than I thought it was. From the ledge I could see how many attackers there were since the whole structure was built like a castle, elevated above the rest of the city. I decided to jump down. It would have taken **days** –I’m not joking– if I used the stairs and that would have wasted valuable time.

Still in mid-air, I saw that below me, there were some un-dead creatures battling against a few holy knights. Instantly, I drew my sword as I twisted my body, creating a sweeping motion that allowed me to cleave off all the heads of the skeletons in a 2-metre radius as I flipped my body over to land neatly on my feet, ready in my fighting position.

“Sun!” One of the holy knights called, most of his subordinates were, for some reason, stunned.

_Who?_

I scrunched my brows in confusion and was about to turn to the knight but another of the creatures lunged towards me using a spear, aiming for my heart. Swiftly, I blocked the on-coming attack.

_Hmmm…this one’s actually quite good…_

Now that I took a look at it, this particular un-dead looked very different compared to the other, much blander and weaker, skeletons. It had rather fancy armour and a strange mark that slowly crawled across its forehead. Smirking slightly, I enhanced my thick-work boots with a weak wind spell, slightly increasing my speed as I swung back my blade, causing the spearmen to stumble back as his weapon was flung sideways, creating an opening. Attempting to take opportunity of this, I rushed forwards. However, I underestimated the opponent. Without a second to spare, he brought the 3 metre long spear down but I easily countered this by holding my sword up, tilting it at an angle so that his spear would slide, making him stagger, effectively using his own strength against him. While the un-dead spearmen failed to regain balance, I spun my sword round, using the motion to gather force, and sliced right through his stomach, dissecting him in half.

Only after I defeated the skeleton, did I notice the holy knights gape at me as if I grew two heads. I frowned.

“Hey, you gonna fight or what?” Mockingly, I asked before rushing to the crowd of un-dead.

_Maybe I will get some training in after all…_

 

***Terra Ace POV***

 

“Aww, it’s so unfair! There are so many bishies here that we could be talking to but we have to wash the stupid floor!” Free pouted as she stared at the wash bucket in her hands.

I sighed.

“Free-je je, you always think about bishies”

“Come on~. You gotta admit they’re bishies though, ultra bishies!” she paused for a second, putting a sly up-to-no-good smile on “May~be I could get some new material for my next yaoi book!”

“F-f-fr-free-je je!” helplessly I cried, my face burned a bright beetroot-red.

One horrendous time before we knew w-wh-what ya-yaoi was, Free-je je h-had ma-made us rea-read an extract from one of her books. The only one who wasn’t affected by t-the th-thing was Misty-je je.

Currently, Misty-je je was silently mopping the marbled floor. Back when we were just a group of friends, she used to own a library in which she read every single book. She loved any and all books, as long as it had literature, so she would spend most of her time reading books when she was not with us. But, because of this, Misty-je je hardly spoke.

Suddenly, there was a flood of people rushing through the corridor, mercilessly trampling over our hard work.

_Eh! We only just finished washing it!_

“S-sister, you seem to have dropped your h-handkerchief” One of the knights came up to me and Free-je je.

Once I turned round, I realized that the person holding out the handkerchief was one of the 12 ‘holy knights’.

I can’t exactly remember who was who but apparently each of them had a completely different personality. Immediately I took a step behind Free-je je as I fiddled and stared at my hands, refusing to meet the gaze of which ever ‘holy knight’ it was.

I should probably say now that I don’t find it easy to talk to people I don’t know very well and I only feel comfortable meeting new people when Helios-je je, my best friend, is with me.

It was a little funny since Free-je je always did the complete opposite to me in situations like this. She’d always start flirting.

 

***Georgo Earth POV***

 

After ordering the holy knights under my command, I discovered the young slender figure of a brunette beauty. Not only had Sun finally ‘reattributed’ for his disruptions but I had come across a superb brown-haired female beauty!

As soon as all the members of the Earth-Knight platoon left, I fished out a pristine white handkerchief, decorated with the symbol of the Sanctuary of Light.

“S-sister, you seem to have dropped your h-handkerchief” I stammered out while shyly approaching the brunette.

Once I neared the beauty, I noticed she had been blushing at something her blue-haired companion said.

_Blue-haired…_

_Storm?!_

It must have been Storm since blue-hair was extraordinarily rare and out of all the followers, clerics and knights, there was only one person to my knowledge that had blue hair. For a moment I couldn’t help but display a stocked expression before quickly changing it to that of a hesitant one, fit for an Earth Knight.

It was still an unusual sight. Though the image of the Storm Knight was that of a footloose charmer, the real Storm Knight was absolutely hopeless at flirting!

However, the two had already turned round. The beauty had sleek chestnut brown hair that just about reached her shoulders, two shinning hazel eyes and a slim figure. Once the young female brunette saw me she immediately hid nervously behind Storm. This puzzled me as everybody in the whole continent knows that the Earth Knight is honest and shy. What confused me further was that she was hiding behind _Storm_. It would make sense if it were Leaf, but it wasn’t.

Then I noticed that Storm was in fact _not_ Storm, but another superb _female_ beauty! She had perfect curves, a cute childish face and vivid lime coloured eyes. Even though they both looked very similar, I still couldn’t believe mistook this top-notch beauty for _Storm!_

Whoever the Storm look-a-like was, she was definitely very daring, if not cheeky as _she_ started _flirting_ with **_me_**.

_Jackpot!_

“Thank you, is there any way in which I can repay you?” She asked in a seductive tone, taking the handkerchief while purposely brushing her hand against mine as she looked me straight in the eyes before winking.

“T-there’s no need to th-thank me… I-I have some s-snacks that I can’t finish in my r-room. Would y-you like s-some?” I asked, trying to sound hesitant.

Abruptly, there was a distant, but resonating roar followed by several screams.

At that sound, the brunette gave the blue-haired female a worried, but somehow, determined glance to which she returned with a nod.

“D-don’t wo-worry, the-“ I tried to comfort them however the two ignored the gesture.

 

“What was that?” The blue-haired beauty demanded, losing all trace of her flirty tone.

“I-it seems like th-there have been a u-up rise of un-dead” Keeping in character, I stuttered.

“U-um… C-could you please ta-take us there” Finally, but for some reason still a little nervously, the brunette step out from behind her companion.

I was momentarily stunned. Judging from their clothes and by the fact the blue-haired female had a wash bucket I’d say they were maids, not clerics. Most civilians would panic at the mention of un-dead, especially the females.

“Please” The busty blue-haired female begged. “We can help”

For once, I was truly hesitant. With the look in their eyes, I could tell they weren’t going to be satisfied with a ‘no’ but I could not recklessly lead two delicate maids to a battle. That would ruin the image I tried so hard to maintain!

“There’s a lot of magical commotion from the east direction”

Inwardly, I jumped. I hadn’t noticed the third maid whom was standing right beside the other females. She had a light pink hue in her hair that obscured her eyes and wore a plain white kimono with a red stash. Though the female had a good figure, it was too easy to overlook her presence.

Strangely enough, her companions seemed not to have forgotten their comrade even if she was like a ghost.

However, I had to wonder, how did she know?

Silently, the ghostly girl led the other two females down the corridor, towards the gardens.

“W-wait!” I stammered as I yelled. “Y-you could g-get hurt, it’s da-dangerous!”

“Please don’t worry about us. We’re tougher than we look” Completely losing her stuttering, the brunette softly called.

“B-but still…A-at least…L-let me pr-protect you” sprinting towards them, I requested “I-I don’t w-want you al-all to get h-hurt”

Soon, we came to the fence of the edge of the gardens.

“There” The leading girl pointed down to the fighting below.

Without word or uncertainty, all three leapt over the small fence and plummeted down.

Once again, I was shocked. They had jumped down a 10 meter drop! If they were one of us holy knights, then it would not be unusual, but they were fair maidens and would never survive the impact!

Quickly, I tried putting up my ‘shield of Earth’ to hopefully catch the three before they hit the ground and damage their figures.

_It would be such a shame to disfigure such superb beauties!_

It seemed unneeded as when I peered over the edge, I saw they’d already landed. Hurriedly, I sprinted down the stairs. It was a miracle that none of them injured themselves in the impact but if I did not reach them in time, they would surely get hurt in the battle.

 

***Terra Ace POV***

 

Once we’d landed, I ordered Misty-je je to summon her ‘Nine-tailed Kitsune’ and ‘Aosaginohi’ spirits while Free-je je set about preparing her famous ‘whirlwind strike’ spell. Despite my rather shy, timid nature, I was quite confident in battle and unofficially second in command in our team.

Instantly, I molded my earth magic to cover my hands and forearms as I jumped into the density of un-dead with Misty-je je and began pummeling the skeletons.

The ‘Nine-tailed Kitsune’ and ‘Aosaginohi’ summons worked on forcing the creatures into a tight square.

“Ready!” Free-je je signaled to which we sprung away from the un-dead as her fierce whirlwind tore right through the army, completely destroying a good chunk of the skeletons.

As the debris settled, I saw the holy knight from before, not far from where we were, stare at us. His eyes were open slightly wider than earlier and he mouth was open, gaping, though not obvious.

Free-je je had already sped off, using her incredible wind magic, with her daggers drawn and Misty-je je was cutting down various un-dead with her long-sword in combination to her ‘fazing’ technique.

“Y-you…How d-did you…” The holy knight began but trailed off, unable to find his voce.

“We told you that you don’t have to worry about us. We’ve faced much tougher opponents before” I answered as I turned to finish off the rest of the skeletons.

 

***Deva Flare POV***

 

_Fuck this!_

I glared at Fair as she happily cleaned out the stables.

“You seriously accepted that?!” Angrily I yelled.

Fair, still concentrating on her task, answered “Of course, they saved us from a dragon and gave us treatment and shelter for three whole days. How could we just leave without repaying them?”

“This is way too much just to pay off that!” I retorted with my arms crossed as I sat on the wooden stool.

“Come on, we’re only doing a few jobs here and there” she reasoned calmly as she dusted off her apron.

“For a **_month_**!” I huffed. “I could be sparring with Helios right now…”

“We can all spar after were finished”

To be honest, I wasn’t that angry at Fair, though I want to be, ‘cuz it was nearly impossible to be angry at someone as nice as her. But sometimes, she’s just too nice.

“Ahem” Someone was standing at the door of the stables.

_Funny… I didn’t hear him open the door at all._

The guy at the door was one of the vice-captains, I think. I didn’t pay much attention to what the ‘Pope’ guy said in the morning.

“You’re dismissed for today, but I advise you not to rush home right now as there was an up-rise of a few un-dead–”

“Un-dead?” I asked, cutting him off of whatever he was going to say.

Fair looked curious to what was happening too as she perked up a little, probably worried about people getting injured.

“Where?” I questioned again before he could give me an answer.

“It was near the east of–“

As soon as I heard which direction they were, I grabbed Fair by the arm and dashed eastwards.

“W-wait! Civilians shouldn’t–“

 “ ** _Civilian?! I. Am. Not. WEAK!_** ” I growled dangerously low, I turned sharply at the heel to face the knight. Vice-captain or not, nobody calls me weak!

After a moment to emphasize my statement, I started sprinting towards my training dummies –err, I mean, the un-dead.

Behind me I could hear Fair apologizing to the knight.

See what I mean by ‘too nice’.

The stables were on the ground level so it wasn’t that far away from the fight. When the targets came into view, I drew my short dao and quickly cast my fire spell.

Fire soon flared around my blade which attracted the attention of the targets. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, I erupted a few bursts of fire from the soles of my shoes, propelling me straight into group of un-dead. Swiftly, I swung my dao, dismembering a bunch of my targets. But the flames that engulfed my sword spiraled around me, setting the remaining skeletons on fire.

That was my ‘blazing dragon’ technique.

And you better remember it, 'cuz it might just be then end of you otherwise!

Soon another lot of un-dead surrounded me, though I smiled.

Just as I was about to spring forwards, Fair leapt into the air above my targets and pulled out her storage scrolls in a sweeping motion before 3 dozen holy-magic enhanced arrows shoot out, instantly turning the skeletons to dust.

“Oi, those were my training dummies! Go find your own!”

“Snooze you lose!” Sticking her tongue out at me, Fair teased as she rushed towards the rest of the un-dead.

Grinning, I raced forward.

                                                                                                                                 

**Pairings!**

So, do you guys want paring or do you want this to stay a pure humor/adventure story?

Just PM me or tell me in the review box if you do, tell me which one you want.

If there are two suggested pairings that have the same person in it, the one which is requested more will be chosen.

But that is, of course, if you want pairings!

**_Thanks for reading :)_ **

**Character Introductions**

**Team Day**

 

**Helios Honor**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 20

Gender: Female  
Hair colour: Gold

Eye colour: Sky blue                                             

 

_Though she is the official leader of ‘Team Day’, she is only leader by name, holding little authority._

_While fighting she likes the challenge in facing off against a worthy opponent._

_Her best friend is Terra._

 

**Terra Ace**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 19

Gender: Female  
Hair colour: Chestnut brown

Eye colour: Hazel

 

_Terra is usually very shy unless around her best friend, Helios. However, it’s a completely different story once on the battle field, and because of this, she is the unofficial second in command for ‘Team Day’._

_Since she is the youngest, she calls all her teammates ‘-je je’._

**Ryker Free**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 20

Gender: Female  
Hair colour: Blue

Eye colour: Lime                                    

 

_Even though she flirts outrageously with any male she considers a ‘bishie’, she can be very serious once in battle._

_Free is perverted and has written a series of yaoi books._

 

**Kix Fair**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 20

Gender: Female  
Hair colour: Green

Eye colour: Amazon green

_Fair is often described as ‘too nice’ and is unable to let any deed go unpaid._

_While she acts rather motherly at times, she does have a cheeky side._

**Deva Flare**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 21

Gender: Female

Hair colour: Crimson

Eye colour: Amber

 

_Due to her impatient nature, she likes to rush into battles._

_More than anything else, Flare absolutely hates being called weak._

****

****

**Sprite Misty**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 24

Gender: Female  
Hair colour: Light pink

Eye colour:???

 

_People outside of ‘Team Day’ usually forget her since she is silent for most of the time, rarely speaking, even to her fellow team members._

_This is thanks to the fact she used to own a library before ‘Team Day’ was created._

_Misty will love any and every book she reads, which is the only reason why she can take Free’s yaoi books._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings!
> 
> So, do you guys want paring or do you want this to stay a pure humor/adventure story?   
> Just PM me or tell me in the review box if you do, tell me which one you want.   
> If there are two suggested pairings that have the same person in it, the one which is requested more will be chosen.   
> But that is, of course, if you want pairings! 
> 
> Suggestions!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for the story, please PM me or tell me what you want in the review box!  
> Thanks for reading :)

**1| Beginners guide to the duties of a Knight**

**Rule 1| When on duty, you must never flirt**

***Lesus Judgement POV***

 

After slaying the masses of un-dead from the streets and thus ceasing the commotion, I immediately called a meeting. All but Sun and Blaze had arrived, something that was expected of the former however not usually the latter. Being 5 minutes in, I asked Hell to locate the two. Promptly, Hell obeyed and left in search of the missing Holy Knights.

No longer than 10 minutes did he return bringing news that Sun had been immobilized due to an unknown spell and that Blaze was tending to the various wounds he’d received, that refused to heal. Swiftly, each of the once seated Holy Knights sprung up, worry etched on their face for a second before, those whom needed, schooled their expressions while others’ widened theirs to a range of dread.

“Is he alright? Why doesn’t his wound heal?” Leaf asked, clearly panicked.

“The clerics aren’t sure what happened but it doesn’t seem like anything fatal.

Once I heard this, I silently let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding before calmly sitting down again.

“Vidar” I called lightly “Go to the clerics who are currently healing Sun. If anything happens, notify me”

Diligently, he followed my orders.

Once we had all been seated, we began our meeting.

“Given the previous crisis, I believe the timing of this up rising suspicious.” I stated. This week had been eventful to say the least.

“Especially since a Death Knight appeared. Don’t they need a powerful necromancer to be summoned?” Storm added. Usually, due to his ‘expected’ personality, Storm would not attend meetings but this time I requested all of the Holy Knights’ presence.

Chatter broke out at the mention of another Death Knight.

“Death Knight?” I inquired. We certainly did not need another Death Knight thrown into the mess.

“I didn’t exactly see what happened but suddenly a Death Knight appeared and summon the legion of un-dead” He answered.

“I think the Death Knight came from underground.” Leaf started “There was an earthquake which created some strange crack to appear. I saw them come from there”

 

***Elmairy Leaf POV***

**(Earlier that day)**

 

It had all begun with just a dozen or so un-dead and I was about to go look for Sun but then suddenly, the ground shook, opening up a strange crack letting various creatures from beneath the surface, out, all of which as controlled by a Death Knight. I was apprehensive at calling Sun since last time we had fought a Death Knight, he had been seriously injured and even fainted.

At first, our group thought that they were all un-dead but once you looked closer, you could make out the silhouette of a dark elf. There was only one dark elf but it was still shocking. Hardly anyone has seen a dark elf before.

Immediately, I pulled out the arrows from my quiver and began demolishing the weaker un-dead while Ice stood in his fighting stance, waiting for the Death Knight to strike, due to his passive battle style. The Death Knight himself wore extravagant amour, decorated with a peculiar insignia, and used a long-spear crafted from pure silver. He had a mock of short, ruffled, honey-blonde hair and a statue was rather slim for a warrior.

“Face me Helios!” Suddenly he roared, eliciting several screams from the crowd, while summoning a legion of skeletons that overpowered our platoon knights. Fire started to burst from the edges of his eyeless sockets.

Without another moment, he struck Ice with his long-spear which was only just blocked by Ice’s Divine Ice Sword. It seemed as if their strength were equal until Ice’s back foot wobbled slightly. Soon the Death Knight managed to completely throw Ice back, something that was truly frightening.

_Just how strong is the Death Knight?!_

The Death Knight made a move to strike Ice again so automatically I shot my arrows at him however he merely deflected them with the flat side of spear’s blade, not even glancing towards me.

Suddenly, I remembered Storm.

_How could I forget about my fellow brother?!_

I had been completely concentrated on the Death Knight so I hadn’t realised that Storm needed assistance. He was facing a group of un-dead whom used a formation similar to that of an adventure’s team. They had their archer and mages behind the three warriors.

I was on the point of shooting the un-dead down when suddenly something fell from the sky, in line of my aim and therefore, straight into the middle of the un-dead. Once the unidentified object landed, all six of the skulls that were previously attached to the skeletons, rolled off before the rest of the bodies disintegrated into dust.

What in the name of the God of Light was that?!

I remember both Storm and I let our jaws slack as we stared at who had defeated the un-dead.

“Sun!” Storm managed to choke out.

There standing before us was Sun, the same Sun who could not hold a sword to save his life. Yet he’d clearly displayed a mastery of swordplay! **_The world must be ending!_**

We were about to question whether or not this was the real Sun, however, suddenly, the Death Knight which Ice had been facing charged towards him. It took me a moment to comprehend what was happening as I saw Sun block the attack, flawlessly. Not only had the Death Knight increased his speed but Sun was able to block an attack that Ice could not, with ease! I saw Ice had noticed the phenomenon as, though his face remained impassive, his eyes bulged ever so slightly.

Next, Sun pushed the Death Knight back and tried rushing forwards but was stopped when the long-spear was brought down on him. Slanting his blade, he forced the Death Knight to stumble to the side due to the pressure he’d swung the spear. Elegantly, Sun delivered a slash across his abdomen, slicing right through the Death Knight.

He then turned to us and frowned.

If this were an ordinary day, I would have been surprized to say the least expect we, all three of us were already baffled beyond belief.

It was then that it struck me.

Sun had a chest… which was absolutely impossible!

Looking closer at the person who defeated the Death Knight, I noticed that their features were more soft and feminine and their figure was much too… to be a male. The female had three identical silver earrings in her left earlobe, bright gold hair that had been roughly tied with a black handkerchief and she had clear, sky blue eyes. She wore a loose white shirt and trousers, thought the trousers were a little dirtied. Her belt was angled and held various medicine, bandages and the sheath to her sword. Now that I could see her sword, it looked rather dull for something that had slain a Death Knight, but it did have this… unexplainable quality, as did she herself.

“Hey, you gonna fight or what?” she teased while sprinting to the centre of the un-dead legion.

Pinching my arm to prove to myself that what I had witnessed was indeed not a dream, I turned to Storm and Ice. They had presented the same expression I had, save for Ice but you could still see it if you read his body language.

And that was complete and utter disbelief.

 

***Lesus Judgement POV***

**(Back to present)**

 

 

I assessed the threats after hearing Leaf’s report.

Between the dark elf, Death Knight and mysterious warrior, I deemed the warrior the most dangerous.

Dark elves may have a violent nature however they rarely come up to the surface and only one dark elf had been spotted. A detail that caught my attention was that the Death Knight did not crave the satisfaction of revenge, but a duel. Even though I am curious to whether the summoner of the Death Knight and the spell cast on Sun are connected, the Death Knight had been dealt with and once Sun recovers, we should be able to identify the necromancer.

On the other hand, the warrior had been able to handle and defeat a Death Knight without trouble, which would infer that she is at least on level with one of us holy knights. Also, she’d been able to impersonate Sun which, if she desired so, could no doubt stir up trouble. Hopefully she wouldn’t have a grudge against Sun.

“There’s someone whom is able to defeat a Death Knight like that?!”

“Not even Ice Knight could do that!"

“Who is she?!”

“Actually, I met a group of three warriors whom fought against the un-dead as well.” The murmuring quietened as Earth continued. “At first I thought they were maids since they were washing the corridor floor but then, after they heard the roar, went and fought off against a mob of un-dead”

“You mentioned that they were working as maids in one of the corridors here?” I questioned. Perhaps they were followers… however that seemed less than likely since they would have qualified as clerics or warpriests if they were. “They could be connected to the warrior who slain the Death Knight, but why would they…”

It was unlikely they were spies as if so, why help the enemy? Were they trying to gain our favour? No, it was far too suspicious…

“I also bore witness to some unknown warriors whom possessed high level battle compatibility” Knight-Captain Hell stated. “They were also dressed as maids and I saw one of them talking to Adiar”

“Maybe he might know them?” Leaf asked, optimistic.

“The one we saw did look a bit familiar” Storm added, while Ice hummed in agreement. ”But that maybe because she looked like Sun”

This information gave me a lot to think about, also there was the matter of a possible necromancer on the loose.

_Hmmm…_

“Dismissed”

                                         

***Adair POV***

 

Three days ago, my captain had been put in the confinement chamber and I had been sent back to my home town but after only a few days I was called back and severing under my now un-confined captain. Unfortunately, (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) my captain had been paralyzed from some spell during the uprising and unable to heal properly so now I was to report to Knight-Captain Judgement.

Last night, he questioned me on the maids-turned-warriors whom were under my command. After hearing my report he asked me to place them with the Sun-Knight Platoon to analyse their ability. I admit that I was impressed by their skill and pro-ness in battle but I wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with Flare, the red-head. She’d right up yelled in my face for some reason, though Fair, her friend did apologise to me. I hardly knew the rest either as it had been his Holiness, the Pope, whom debrief them the day before while I’d only been informed during the noon-break. It was suspicious to why the Pope himself chose to assign them. Did he already know of their ability?

After a little while, I recognised the silhouette of Flare, Fair and two others coming from the market street.

When they got closer I saw the two I didn’t know, one had blue hair and the other had slightly pink hair, both very rare hair colours which reminded me of Knight-Captain Storm and Cloud.

Suddenly the blue hair one rushed towards me.

“Hey there cutie” she called.

I blinked a few times.

_Well, she’s a flirt!_

“Free, you shouldn’t flirt so much” Fair, a little behind with the rest, reprimanded. ”Sorry about that, Vice-Captain” she then apologised to me, like yesterday.

‘Free’, I think her name was, face lit up at the comment for some reason.

“You mean, that he’s our Vice-Captain for the month?!” Now she started celebrating. “Fair, I’m so glad you signed us up for this job!”

Soon, a brunette girl came running towards us, tripping on a stray rock on her way.

“Ah, Terra, are you okay? Does it hurt?” Fair rushed over to ‘Terra’ to help her up.

“Thanks, I’m okay. Helios is still sleeping, I couldn’t wake her”

“Okay, but are you sure you’re okay?” she asked tentatively.

“I’m sure”

Once they came over, I noticed that Terra seemed rather shy and kept herself a step behind everyone else while fiddling with the edge of her skirt. As Flare was scowling at me, an awkward silence covered us for a moment… Until ‘Free’, I think her name was, started flirting again.

Luckily, the last member arrived only minutes later.

 

***Helios Honor POV***

 

This morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and there wasn’t a cloud to be seen in miles.

Today is a good day…

…But we’re gonna be scrubbing the damn floor, **again**!

Not only did we have to obey the every command of one of those ‘Vice-Captains’ but they didn’t even give us any rooms to stay in so we had to use up the last of our money to rent a _dingy **cardboard-box** of a room_ for us **_all_** to stay in. The inn we were staying in was the shabbiest in town but it was all we could afford. Not to mention, we’re **not getting paid** for our hard work at the ‘Church’. _That’s right. **We Are Not Getting Paid!**_

**_Damn you Pope guy!_ **

As I headed to the ‘Church’ –come on, it’s so big it might as well be a temple!– I noticed that the people around me kept staring at me.

Strange…

Once I got the stairs, I met up with the rest of my team and ‘Vice-Captain’ Adair. I was always the last to get up so as soon as I arrived, Adair began giving us instructions. It seemed as if Free had been trying to charm poor Adair –like she **_always_** did with ‘bishies’.

I consider anyone who has to face Free’s lust, unlucky.

“I was thinking of taking some of you off cleaning duty as yesterday-“ It was here that I realised Flare was openly glaring at Adair. Now I felt really sorry for Adair, not only the lust of Free, but he _also_ had to deal with Flare’s wrath.

That is **scary** …

“-I saw that some of you have a lot of experience fighting.” He finished, ignoring Flare’s stink-eye.

“Of course we have _‘a lot of experience fighting’_! **_Dim-wit!_** ” Flare retorted. “What adventure’s team doesn’t?!”

“Flare!” Fair scolded before bowing while trying to force Flare as well “I am so, so sorry. We’ll make up for her-“ she frowned at said offender “-disrespect by working more”

There was a collective groan from the rest of the team. Luckily, Adair was a reasonable person –unlike a _certain trickster_ *cough, cough* Pope *cough, cough*

“That’s okay and I am sorry Flare, if insulted you yesterday.”

“Alright, apology accepted”

“Now that, that’s behind us, you mentioned about being an Adventure’s team?” he asked politely.

“Yeah, didn’t you know that?” I questioned.

The expression on his face answered for him.

“It’s just unusual for an Adventure’s team to work as maids” he explained.

“Oh, well, we’re repaying our debt to the Church” Fair clarified as Flare mumbled under her breath.

Immediately, Adair gave us all a pitying look.

“Actually, I was thinking that maybe you could train with and help the Sun-Knight Platoon since we’re running low on knights right now, but don’t worry, you won’t be on the front lines, just helping us run a few errands”

We all smiled.

_Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad day after all…_

 

***Ryker Free POV***

 

_Argh! So far, today has been a horrible day!_

At first it started off like a brilliant day. It was sunny, with no signs of an upcoming storm and then we were greeted by a bishie. Not only that, but he was nice, polite and our ‘Vice-Captain’ for the month. In other words, I finally found the perfect guy and since we were put under the same platoon as him, I have the perfect opportunity to get close! Absolutely perfect!

But then, when we were running the 9 laps around the city, he had to keep motivating the rest of the knights and so I couldn’t talk with him at all! The rest of the team sped past and finished the 9 laps way before the knights did while I tried to talk to Adair.

During the swordplay training, he kept sparring with Helios! I know how elegant and how much better her swordsmanship was to mine but still! It’s so unfair! At least I know that she won’t start hitting on Adair.

After that, we had our noon-break which I was intending to spend with Adair but he’s nowhere to be found!

_Why does my luck stink so bad today?!_

 

***Adair POV***

It hadn’t escaped my, nor the rest of the platoon’s, notice that Free, the blue haired warrior, seemed to have taken somewhat of a ‘shine’ to me.  At first I thought she was just a regular flirt who tries to pick up anybody but I was wrong, during the whole morning, she’d only tried to flirt with me. Thanks to my never-ending duties as Vice-Captain to the Sun-Knight, I’ve never really had time to talk with girls and when I did, I usually used that time to rest instead so I really wasn’t sure what to do. So I did the only thing I could… Ignore her. I know I shouldn’t have completely blocked her out but I really was, and still am, at a loss for what to do. I was pretty sure that the other platoon members clearly saw me panicking as I tried to keep the blush off my face.

All day I kept on talking to the platoon members and in the training, I concentrated on sparring against Helios.

Helios, as I found out the hard way, was an expert at swordplay. She was also the leader of their team, ‘Team Day’ she told me. Every time I tried to hit her, she’d block it and then deliver a counter strike. Each time I tried to dodge hers she’d surprise me with an unorthodox but, flawless attack. It was degrading to know that a maid even if she was the leader of an adventurer’s team, was compatible of beating me, the vice-captain of the Sun-Knight Platoon. To rub salt into my wounds, I could tell she was holding back.

The rest of the Platoon had openly stared in amazement and shock. I’m sure that by tomorrow, everyone in the city will know, thanks to Ed, how I lost to a maid.

As soon as noon-break began, I went to visit Knight-Captain Judgement to deliver my report.

 

***Lesus Judgement POV***

 

“As expected…” Murmuring more to myself than to Adair, I assessed the report Adair had given to me.

“Knight-Captain Judgement?”

“Yesterday, during the uprising, there had been a Death Knight in the masses of un-dead. However it was dispatched by ‘Helios’” Calmly I replied, face betraying all my emotions.

However, Adair did not succeed as well as me as he left is eyes as wide as dinner plates and mouth hanging open. I waited a minute for him to regain his senses.

I waited another minute…

Finally, once the two minutes turned to 10, did he recovered from his undignified expression.

“Would you say that any of the members of the Adventurer’s team acted unusually or suspiciously?” I inquired.

“No” Only through years of training was I able to see through his lie. The slight flush on his checks also gave it away.

With my piercing gaze, I stared at him, intimidatingly.

“W-well” Nervously, he began “Their team member, Free, had tried to…”

Frowning I urged him to continue.

“Err…to…well, talk a lot to me?”

…

“She…she, well she was… kinda flirting with me” he whispered, his checks rosy pink.

If it were not for my years spent under my teacher to school my expression, I would have shown a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

However, there was still the possibility that ‘Free’ had been trying to seduce Adair due to his status.

“Keep a close eye on ‘Team Day’, especially ‘Free’” I ordered.

Tomorrow, I meet these people for myself.

 

***None***

 

“I wish to talk to you” A cloaked figure teleported into the room.

“Would it be so difficult to just use the door instead?” The man sat at the table asked, a veil obstructing anyone from seeing his face.

“How can I, a necromancer, freely walk through a church?” Sarcastically, she answered with a question. “I bring important findings”

“During the recent uprising, there had been an earthquake which had let a Death Knight free”

The man snorted “I have already been informed of this, and the problem has already been solved”

“I was merely making sure you knew this”

“Was this all you wanted to tell me?”

“Of course not” She paused “What I came to tell you was that the Death Knight that appeared last night was sealed beneath the earth’s surface for many, many centuries, by the very person whom created it”

“By a Lich?

“No. Not a Lich but the first Sun Knight”

****

 

 

**Pairings!**

So, do you guys want paring or do you want this to stay a pure humor/adventure story?

Just PM me or tell me in the review box if you do, tell me which one you want.

If there are two suggested pairings that have the same person in it, the one which is requested more will be chosen.

But that is, of course, if you want pairings!

**Suggestions!**

If you have any suggestions for the story, please PM me or tell me what you want in the review box!

**_Thanks for reading :)_ **

**_Hope you enjoyed!_ **

****

**Character Introductions**

**Team Day**

 

**Helios Honor**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 20

Gender: Female  
Hair colour: Gold

Eye colour: Sky blue                                             

 

_Though she is the official leader of ‘Team Day’, she is only leader by name, holding little authority._

_While fighting she likes the challenge in facing off against a worthy opponent otherwise she tends to feel bored due to her mastery of swordsmanship._

_Her best friend is Terra._

 

**Terra Ace**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 19

Gender: Female  
Hair colour: Chestnut brown

Eye colour: Hazel

 

_Terra is usually very shy unless around her best friend, Helios. However, it’s a completely different story once on the battle field, and because of this, she is the unofficial second in command for ‘Team Day’._

_Since she is the youngest, she calls all her teammates ‘-je je’._

**Ryker Free**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 20

Gender: Female  
Hair colour: Blue

Eye colour: Lime                                    

 

_Before meeting Adair, she would outrageously flirt with any male she considers a ‘bishie’, however now, she has her eyes set on the Vice-Captain of the Sun-Knight Platoon. The only time she is serious is either when trying to charm Adair or during battle._

_Free is perverted and has written a series of yaoi books._

 

**Kix Fair**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 20

Gender: Female  
Hair colour: Green

Eye colour: Amazon green

_Fair is often described as ‘too nice’ and is unable to let any deed go unpaid. She also feels the need to apologize endlessly._

_While she acts rather motherly at times, she does have a cheeky side._

**Deva Flare**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 21

Gender: Female

Hair colour: Crimson

Eye colour: Amber

 

_Due to her impatient nature, she likes to rush into battles._

_More than anything else, Flare absolutely hates being called weak._

_She has a short temper but will just as easily forgive people._

****

****

**Sprite Misty**

_A.K.A:???_  
Age: 24

Gender: Female  
Hair colour: Light pink

Eye colour:???

 

_People outside of ‘Team Day’ usually forget her since she is silent for most of the time, rarely speaking, even to her fellow team members._

_This is thanks to the fact she used to own a library before ‘Team Day’ was created._

_Misty will love any and every book she reads, which is the only reason why she can take Free’s yaoi books._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ I just really, really wanted to this chapter down so I kinda neglected my ‘From the earth to the sky’ fic, but don’t worry (if you’ve read it) I have not abandoned it! I have also neglected my homework, again. And I only have a few days left! Why do we have to get homework?  
> ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
> Review, comment, PM me, tell me wat'ch think.  
> ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
> Pretty, pretty please with an ice-cream-cherry on top!

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope you can guess what’s going on here in the story. :D I’ve tried to give a lot of hints. Especially in their names ‘Helios’, ‘Terra’, ‘Free’, ‘Misty’, ‘Flare’ and ‘Fair’. If not, then their personalities should give it away. I really hope it’s easy to get.)
> 
>  
> 
> Notes
> 
> Je je – means ‘older sister’ in Chinese
> 
> Aosaginohi – literally means ‘blue heron fire’ in Japanese.
> 
> Nine-tails Kitsune – basicly a fox with nine tails. If you’ve seen ‘naruto’ or ‘naruto shippuden’ you’ll see the ‘ninetails demon’ in it. Or if you’ve seen ‘pokemon’, there is ‘pokemon’ called ‘vulpix’ that evolves into a ‘ninetails’. Kitsune means ‘fox’ in Japanese.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N  
> Hey guys! Now, I know. I’m kinda biting off more than I can chew now that I started my 4th fanfic when I haven’t finished any of them, but… I really, really, really, really wanted to do this idea, it’s been burning in the back of my head, just waiting to be written or at least, started. Don’t worry I definitely will NOT abandon any of my fics, I’ll update them eventually.  
> Sorry, I’m rubbish at writing to a schedule. I still have my English assessment to finish as well that was due quite some time ago.
> 
>  
> 
> ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
> Review, comment, PM me, tell me wat'ch think.  
> ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
> Pretty, pretty please  
> *Puppy dog eyes*


End file.
